legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Team Witness
''In General The Witnesses 'Click to see The Witnesses' Official Members Frank Irving Katrina Crane 'See /Katrina Crane/' Jenny Mills Sister Mary Eunice 'Sister Mary Eunice, born '''Mary Eunice McKee, is one of the overall triangonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, alongside Katrina Crane, Jenny Mills and Frank Irving. She was originally a Catholic nun and a staff member from Braircliff Manor, until her soul was taken over by a spiritual fragment of the Devil/Ragnarok Iblis and sacrificed herself to get rid of it. She later became a Spirit Guide thanks to Spectra, the Supreme God, who gave her a chance to help the humanity. After the death of the late Sheriff August Corbin, Sister Mary Eunice became a guardian of Sleepy Hollow and the founder of Team Witness, serving as the team's advisor and strategist in case of terrible incident had happened. She appeared as a cameo character in The Cranes Arc, the deuteragonist of LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files and a major character in the rest of the series. ---- *'Adaptational Expansion:' *'Adaptational Intellegence:' *'Adapational Dye-Job:' She kept blonde in the old script, but it was no longer the case in the new script. Sometimes, she switched her hair to a darker hue as a disguise. *'Adorkable:' She's been a bit of mischievous and tricky towards her friends once she has been opened to them. *'Arch-Enemy:' By the end of Conquest Arc, Sister Mary Eunice seemed to forged a firm hatred towards Dark Arzonia when the latter revealed how much of a deceiver and sadist she was. *'Big Good:' In The Corbin Files alongside Kyouko Kirigiri, particularly in the side of 2013, she is the one who founded the first modern generation of Team Witness and helped Katarina Couteau back on her feet once she stumbled into Sleepy Hollow. * Comically Serious: Usually in MAD Sections, she was often bemused by the hilarious consequences of main characters' actions and was left in face-palm. *'Demoted to Extra:' Downplayed. She became not really an extra, but arguably her role within Death Arc had significantly dropped compared to The Corbin Files. *'Determinator:' Throughout The Corbin Files, Sister Mary Eunice kept fighting and encouraging others against Michael Langdon when his true nature was revealed and all hope seemed lost. *'Early Installment Weirdness:' In The Cranes Arc, Sister Mary Eunice abruptly appeared in front of Aerisi Kalinoth without foreshadowing and tried to calm the latter down. In The Corbin Files, it happened during her journey after meeting Katrina and before meeting Corbin. *'Fundementalist:' Her counterpart of Planet Sorensen-444 is this, as one of the advisors of Gladius Grapefruit and a Sinister Minister who would torture anyone who questioned Gladius' demand. *'Heel-Face Turn:' *'God is Good:' *'Incorruptiable Pure Pureness:' *'Light is Good:' *'Sinister Minister:' Again, her Planet Sorensen counterpart, not her Prime Earth counterpart. ''Nick Hawley ''"You should know that the boredom is actually a dreadful decease. There're only two alternatives of cure; fight or money." Nicholas "Nick" Hawley is the anti-heroic deuteragonist in the 2nd season of Sleepy Hollow. Hawley is a weapons and artifacts dealer who was first introduced as the contact of Jenny Mills and later joined the Witnesses. He is knowledgeable about artifacts and the occult. By the end of Season 2, Hawley is currently hunting the Vetala; Carmilla Pines on his own to protect Jenny, Abbie, and Crane, and his further fate remains unknown. Nick Hawley, like many other major characters in original Sleepy Hollow series, appears as a major character and anti-hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He made his first mention in Howe's Remains (Part 1) (the mid-season finale of Death Arc, which mostly corresponded with the first half of original series' Season 1) and made his full debut in Purgatory Arc (corresponded with the second half of the original series' Season 1), earlier than his canonical appearance. In this story-line's appearance, Hawley mellows out as a capable character, being more righteous than his original counterpart. He is more than just a treasure hunter and artifact dealer, but also a bounty hunter, who enjoys earning reward money by capturing criminals. He is also seemingly aware of Sleepy Hollow's history, but is more prone to digging out valuable treasure from it, just like his original series' counterpart. In spite of this, he later discovered Ichabod's true identity by himself and was more willing to help the latter to fix problems. In LOTM: WoSH exclusively, Hawley is also the archenemy to Daniel Reynolds and the best friend of both Jenny Mills and Sophie Foster in the story. Reynolds tried to capture Hawley to find out more about this mysterious person. He is also the protagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Famine Arc. ---- *'Adapational Bad-ass:' Hawley in the original series was just an artifact dealer, but this storyline made him more than that. He became a capable bounty hunter who hunted down criminals for all kinds of "Brokers", solely for money, of course. *'Adaptational Expansion:' This story-line made Hawley's process of hunting down Carmilla Pines more specific, while also expanding Hawley's backstory of becoming a greedy and ruthless bounty hunter, until he found her too callous to befriended and so he left him. There were also revelation by Selina Strawberry that Hawley's parents *'Adaptational Heroism:' Because of the added POV, this story-line's version of Hawley, comparing to his less likable original counterpart, was much more caring and was like a Tsudere-type of character. It was revealed that he actually believed something was wrong to Sleepy Hollow all along, but he still focused on money and ancient artifacts with the purpose of saving his presumed-deceased parents. *'Arbitrary Skepticism:' He's perfectly happy with using sanctified stained glass to contain the betrayal-inducing power of a Tyrian shekel, but dismisses the idea of the Pied Piper being a supernatural menace until he fights it himself. *'Bad-ass Beard:' A blond one, similar to Ichabod's own. *'The Bus Came Back:' Famine Arc has Hawley as the main protagonist and continued the story that the original story failed to tell after Hawley was Put on a Bus. *'Crazy-Prepared:' Due to his business, when it comes to facing the supernatural 9/10 he'll have something that can help. *'Deadpan Snarker:' It's part of his Lovable Rogue ensemble. *'Expy:' A combination created when Han Solo and Indiana Jones blended together. *'Foil:' To Ichabod, to the point where even there hair color is an inversion. Ichabod is a modest dark-haired man who sees duty above anything else, so he believes saving the world is his first priority. Hawley, on the other hand, is a flamboyant playboy who is more focused on the terms of money. *'Friends with Benefits:' With Jenny, at one point. *'Genre Savvy:' One of his first responses to finding out the supernatural is real and the apocalypse is occurring is to start researching and arming, so he's prepared if he comes to meet it. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' He's a greedy, selfish jerk who initially only cares about his next payday, but he does have a knack for helping save people from supernatural objects and creatures. He later mellows out as a truly competent character. *'Lovable Rogue:' Is dismissed by Ichabod as nothing more than a Privateer, interested only in money. However Nick's charismatic, and has a strong sense of honor. Likewise he will put saving people above his pay, he just prefers to secure both. *'Not in This for Your Revolution:' He's not worried about the End of Days. He's hunting valuable artifacts. Subverted as soon as Moloch started to lash out his wrath, Hawley immediately loaded a full-truck of artifacts and weapons to aid Team Witness. *'Revolvers Are Just Better:' His weapon of choice is a revolver, which following discovering the supernatural he fills with rare consecrated bullets so that its especially effective against the supernatural. *'One Head Taller:' Mirroring Crane and Abbie, Hawley is over half a foot taller than Jenny. *'Only in It for the Money:' A fact he makes abundantly clear to Abbie and Crane. He begins to soften up as the series goes on, but still never looses sight of his pay day. *'Put on a Bus:' In Conquest Arc, he leaves Sleepy Hollow to track down his demonic godmother Carmilla Pines. He came back at Famine Arc. *'Screw This, I'm Outta Here!:' After his encounter with the Pied Piper, he washes his hands of Abbie, Crane and their fight against demons and monsters. However, he promptly returns in the next episode and admits he just panicked as it was his first true encounter with the supernatural. *'Skeptic No Longer:' Following his encounter with the Pied Piper, he's a believer. ''Henry Parrish Daniel Reynolds Sophie Foster Diana Thomas Jake Wells Alex Norwood Cynthia Irving Macey Irving Allies Albert Apple Baccarat Blueberry Calvin Cranberry Crow Faux Helene Hawthorn Kelly Kumquat Kristen Kiwifruit Katarina Couteau & La Folia Rihavein 'See LOTM: Sword of Kings Main Heroines ''' ''Selina Strawberry'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions